


Recess

by phantisma



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-10
Updated: 2006-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantisma/pseuds/phantisma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack's bored at a diplomatic meeting, and is drawn to the sexiness that is Daniel's neck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recess

He shifted in his seat and cleared his throat. Daniel turned sharply to look at him and he shrugged. It wasn’t his fault this sort of thing bored him. It wasn’t his fault Daniel was so damn hot. In the literal sense, as well as the distracting sort.

He was sweating. Jack couldn’t help that watching the sweat bead up around the back of Daniel’s neck and roll down to sit on the edge of his collarbone was making him hard. He shifted again and turned his eyes away. Daniel raised his eyebrow and sent him a look that clearly said _pay attention_.

The citizens of the planet had requested his presence, otherwise he would have left the whole thing to Daniel and the diplomats. The only reason they wanted him was because he’d rescued their little prince when they’d made contact a few months before. It had been a strange, messy mission that had ended well enough that negotiations had followed. This whole thing was really just a formality, leading into the signing of a treaty.

All Jack O’Neill had to do was show up and not embarrass anyone. Well…anyone other than Daniel anyway.

He risked a glance up. Daniel was turned away, and Jack could only see the curve of his ear and the smallest glimpse of his neck. He licked his lips, imagining the salt he would taste if he could run his tongue along the back of Daniel’s neck.

With a smirk only barely hidden behind his raised hand, Jack shifted in his chair, stretching out his legs so that they were under Daniel’s seat. As Daniel moved, the back of his legs brushed the top of Jack’s feet. His whole body flushed with heat and his eyes widened as Daniel looked at him.

Daniel’s ear was red in the heat in the room, his cheeks flushed. “Would you stop?” Daniel whispered as the primary parties in the negotiation withdrew to read over some changes in the contract.

“What?” Jack asked, putting on his best attempt at an innocent face.

“You’re staring.”

Jack leaned forward so that he was almost touching Daniel. “I can’t help it. You look so hot.”

“I am hot.” Daniel replied with a grin, wiping at the sweat collecting around his neck.

“I want to lick you.” Jack whispered even more quietly.

Daniel sat back. His expression clearly indicated Jack had gone too far. Never off world. That was the rule. As if there were rules for this. “Jack. We have work to do.”

Jack sat back and sighed in frustration. “How much longer?”

“Hard to say. You know how these things go.”

Jack swung back around, withdrawing his feet and toying with his pen. Just as everyone returned to the table, he leaned over to Daniel. “Open your collar.”

Daniel’s hand shot up automatically, used to that particular tone only coming out to play in moments when it mattered. He did as Jack told him, but looked at him funny. “You look hot.” Jack said innocently.

The proceedings went forward with all the speed of a stoned slug, but Jack now had a clear view of the line from Daniel’s chin down to his collarbone. He watched as his Adam’s apple bounced when he swallowed, thought about how Daniel wiggled when his teeth grazed over that spot at the base of his neck.

His boxers were abnormally tight as a recess was called and Jack was quick to stand and grab Daniel’s shoulder. “I need to speak to you, Dr. Jackson,” he said for the benefit of those around them and nearly dragged Daniel from the room.

“Jack?”

“Hmm?” Jack pulled Daniel along as he opened random doors, looking for anything private enough.

“Where are we going?”

Jack stopped them and moved into Daniel’s personal space. “Somewhere I can lick that neck of yours.”

“My neck? You want to lick my neck?”

“Shut up.”

Finally Jack found something that would do, a storage room of some sort. He pulled Daniel inside and pushed him up against the door. His first kiss was hungry, his tongue delving in to tease the taste of Daniel out from the coffee and pastries and breath mints. His hands fumbled to unbutton Daniel’s shirt, but he pushed Daniel’s hands away when they went to remove the tie. “Leave it.”

Daniel was clean shaved, only the barest hint of stubble on his chin as Jack pressed kisses along the left side of his jaw, his hands pushing his shirt open. He tasted salt and the vague hint of aftershave as he let his tongue touch skin through his kisses. He nipped there, at the end of his jaw, where it curved in and met his neck and Daniel twitched.

Jack’s hands moved up the column of Daniel’s torso, over hard muscle that most weren’t even aware he had. He thumbed Daniel’s nipples until he bucked his hips forward. “God Jack…I…thought you…never off world.”

“Stupid rule.” Jack murmured, licking his way around Daniel’s ear.

“Your rule.” Daniel reminded him.

“Stupid me.” Jack responded, his lips closing over the spot where sweat dripped out of Daniel’s hair. As Jack added teeth in his pass down his neck and onto his shoulder, Daniel jumped and Jack responded my shoving him harder into the door, pushing one knee in between his legs and pressing upward.

Jack’s hands moved up to grasp Daniel’s shoulders, hard hands pressing against hard muscles, his thumbs stroking along his collarbone. His lips moved back up to Daniel’s mouth, claiming it with insistent lips until Daniel moaned up into his mouth. “Jack.”

“Mmmm.” Lips again, over his right jaw, straight down the line to the end where he added teeth, nipping and licking. Tongue, along under his ear…into his hairline…Open mouth kisses, gentle sucking, over the muscle in the back of his neck, down to his shoulders, kisses along the line of Jack’s hands, down to the base of his neck.

“God, Jack.”

Jack grabbed Daniel’s tie, relinquishing his hold on his shoulders, pulling him slightly off balance so that their groins rubbed together. “Fuck Daniel. You are so hot. I could kiss you all night.”

“Don’t have all night.” Daniel gasped out, his blue eyes meeting Jack’s, nearly as lust-filled as Jack felt.

“Yeah, right.” He swallowed and tried to gather himself. “Tell me what you want, Daniel.”

Daniel’s eyes swept over him and he swallowed. Before he could speak, Jack opened his mouth and closed it over Daniel’s Adam’s apple, sucking lightly until he suddenly felt Daniel’s hand on his cock. “I want this. I want to see you.”

Jack groaned as Daniel’s nimble fingers worked him through his dress uniform. “Take it out for me.” Daniel whispered.

Jack kissed him, his hands unzipping and pulling himself out. “What else?” he whispered.

Daniel was starting to breath heavy, his eyes taking on the glazed look he got when he was well on his way to orgasm. Jack nipped at his neck, bruising a little, then moving down where his collar would hide the marks. “What else, Daniel?”

Daniel’s hand closed around him. “Want to touch.” Daniel whispered. His eyes rolled closed. He started stroking Jack, his own hips moving. “Touch me.”

Jack kept his mouth attached to the base of his neck, along the bone, sucking, nipping, licking. His hands opened Daniel’s pants and settled easily into a matching rhythm; stroke, stroke, bite, lick, stroke, stroke. Daniel groaned, and Jack echoed. “Jack.” His voice was breathy, and the jerking of hips told Jack he was close.

“Daniel.” Jack stilled his hand and bit down, and Daniel yelled out, his cock jerking in Jack’s hand, spilling out over him hot and strong. Daniel squeezed and turned his hand as he stroked upward and Jack came too, collapsing against him as his come fell to the floor between them.

They stood still breathing and gathering themselves for a moment, then Jack stood back and tucked himself back in with a grin. Daniel shook his head and smirked before doing the same. His hand rose up to rub over the mark Jack had left on him. “That’s going to bruise.”

Jack pulled aside the collar of the shirt Daniel was trying to re-button. “Maybe you should show it to Doc. Frasier when we get back.”

Daniel chuckled. “I think I’ll pass. Can I ask what brought that on?”

“You did. It is entirely your fault.”

Daniel nodded. “Whatever you say Jack. Are you going to behave for the rest of this?”

Jack looked at him with mock hurt. “When do I not?”

Daniel smirked and pulled Jack to him, kissing him deeply. “Come on, Colonel. I believe our recess is over.”

“Recess was always my favorite class.”


End file.
